A Year Without Klaroline
by digdosevibes
Summary: a series drabbles/one-shots celebrating a year without our lovely Klaus and Caroline. Please be gentle. Rated M for smut and language. xx
1. Longing

**So it has officially been a year without Klaroline. We have been obsessively fan-girling for the past 365 days **

**So I've have decided to give fan fiction a crack and start off easy with a drabble, I am fanfiction virgin so be gentle. **

**As much as I love Klaus. I have so gravely disappointed that I needed to cheer myself up. So this drabble is a bit smutty! **

**I hope you enjoy but please, don't be too harsh and remember to review. Xxx Bek **

It was supposed to be quick.

Easy, Snap.

Done and dusted

But it never was simple with her. Her life became a frantic mess, but when was not a mess?

always fawning over the idea that soon this will all be over.

Yet the nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach tells her that she never wants it to end.

The hunger consumes her, feeds on her brain like a leech.

Consistently in her mind

Blood.

Drip, drop, drip.

Like a broken tap, pooling on the floor in a puddle.

The last remaining breaths, his chest heaving in and out.

This was the part where she feels the overwhelming guilt and shame of what they had done.

What he made her do.

But she doesn't.

She feels joy as his hand rests gently on her shoulder. His eyes are dark clouded with that all too familiar lust or was it blood lust?

He seems happy, proud even.

She had done it, finally found the man who had ripped her life away and then some.

Her mom would say 'darkness cannot drive out darkness; only light can do that'

she found her laying on the kitchen floor with her heart carved from her chest.

From that moment she knew that she'd fight.

Darkness to Light.

As she stood there, in a drunken haze she look on to the man who had been responsible for the death of her mother, the poor helpless man who now would take his last breaths in peace.

But no.

No peace, just darkness.

So she pulled his heart from his chest.

As she holds the now lifeless organ between her fingertips she wonders how a small almost insufficient thing could hold some much power over her life.

Before she chucks it away.

"Sweetheart," The swift accented voice flows from behind her, surprisingly she is captivated by it the tone of voice seems to her like he is treading carefully. All these years and he is still weary about her. But then again he isn't one to share his deepest thoughts so why should she, yet with him she couldn't help herself.

"I'm fine, good. It's done" almost as if she is reassuring herself, the blank expression on her face excites him.

_Her true nature._

She brought her arms around herself, squeezing tight.

"Caroline." He said again

She didn't answer.

She felt him breathe her in as he step behind her wrapping his arms loosely around her waist and her scent of vanilla and honey floating through his nostrils and down his wind pipe.

Exhale.

Nuzzling his face into her champagne locks and trailing nibbles along her earlobe sending her once cold body into an inferno. Sucking at velvety skin of shoulder, intent on making his mark.

Inhale.

Caroline swiftly turned away from the now rotting corpse and turned to look her lover in the eyes the playful glint resided in his bluey depths. Her hands ran down his neck resting on top of his necklaces, lacing her hands through them she gave a soft tug at them, encouraging a half-smirk from the hybrid.

She didn't need grief anymore, she was sick of the death around her.

She just needed him.

Exhale.

Their lips met in a bruising fashion, desperate for some of him to be a part of her. He was so strong. And she wasn't. The darkness pooled out of her as his kisses reassured her of the girl he once knew, _still knows_. Her moans of innocence flowed out of her delectable mouth and he kissed her worries away.

He was her rock.

There was no denying.

He pushed her to the edge, and then pulled her back when she was tumbling over.

He stopped her heart, yet kept it beating.

Their love was something else entirely.

Smashing her into the sink of a rest stop's bathroom. His mouth, his lips, his teeth and his tongue made her buzz. Her whole being was dripping with sweat as he hosted her up onto the countertop shifting her legs so he fit perfectly in between them. The was incoherent feeling that the two indulged in, minds going numb with pleasure his callous fingers ran smoothly across her collarbone ripping her shirt from her petite frame.

Niklaus was the calm, silent type when it comes to looking at her naked form, it seems he was taking in every inch, every curves of her flawless skin almost as if he was memorising it for his later art projects. Before their lips smashed against each other again, the brief separation was too long.

They were forever longing each other.

But he was possessive. Yes

She would do anything for him. Under her conditions of course.

He let out a sharp hiss as she digs her heels into his firm ass smiling at his pain. Forcing him to move irresistibly closer, She cried out and he grinned.

She wraps her legs around her waist pulling him, as long she kept moving her hips she feel that brief but incredible jolt of pleasure that shoots up all of her nerves and ends at her toes.

Caroline is teasing him, her delightful smile sat gracefully on her face and she continues to lean back against the bathroom mirror and rub herself against him.

"God, how I love you,"

Hard and fast.

They weren't into the lovey dovey crap.

They didn't make love.

They fucked.

Like animals.

She cried out his name, for more, for him not to stop. Never.

He whispered sweet nothings into her ear making her rise to the peak even faster, her nails dig into his skin drawing blood as the rich potent liquid ran down his shoulder blades.

The smell hitting her senses like a tsunami

he was hers, only hers

As she was his.

Their lips met again in an uncoordinated sloppy kiss desperate for each other, for some release.

She was on the edge

Then there is was.

Blood

She could smell it just under his skin.

Deciding to help him out, her fangs retracted as she bit hard into his neck drinking him in the best way she could.

He was shaking around her, from the intense orgasm that he was still enduring.

He pushed her away smashing her into the mirror making it crack as he study her,

Their lips met and he could taste his blood on her lips.

Thrust

"Oh"

It was the sweetest taste as he dug his fang into her tongue mixing the two flavours together.

Lips moving in sync.

Thrust

"Oh Klaus"

Cracked glass behind her back, grazing against her creamy back.

Pain.

Blood.

She wasn't foolish to think that it would be simple.

He was a psychopath, a sadistic man.

Behind those eyes is so much evil.

"I love you." She replied

She was his redemption.

But life was never easy,

Especially when you're in love with a killer.

**Chuck us a REVIEW? ;)**


	2. Honeymoon Bliss

**Another one for ya ;)** **WARNING SMUT**

The bright rays of sunlight drifted through the curtains of the summer holiday house onto the foot of a giant bed, where laid a beautiful body of soft curves and ended at the top of a beauty with golden hair that was snuggled up into a large pillow. Her body was stretch out over the bed, completely naked. The luxury of the house was top notch. They spent most of the summer down at the beach or in a tangled mess of limbs in bed. It was truly paradise. It was a place that they could escape the cruel both of them lived in. Away from the problems they both endure, they reside in the little quant home for themselves.

That was until she woke to an empty bed, and realized her husband was missing. Yes, she said husband, they were on their honeymoon. She was Mrs Niklaus Mikaelson. A smile etched its way on to her face as she admires both her engagement and now wedding ring. She would have to say in a million years she had never thought they would be married. Both from two different worlds yet perfect matches for each other. She was the light in his life and he brought out her adventurous side.

Speaking of Nik, the devil himself entered the room with his mobile phone to his ear, the facial expression on his face told Caroline that whoever on the other side of the phone call wasn't giving him good news and she thought that he probably is planning their demise right now. He was pacing at the end of their bed clad in only a towel, his unruly hair wet and dripping drops down his chest. He had a frown etched on his face and the cute crease he get when he's frustrated along his forehead.

"No Elijah, a warning wont suffice they need to be dealt with." He said gruffly rubbing his temple.

"I suggest you have them taken to the garden,"

Klaus glanced over at her, smiling lightly before sighing and answer Elijah.

"I can't right now brother; I am preoccupied with my Caroline at the moment."

He sat on the end of the bed nodding to himself, "Wonderful, tell me if anything new arise brother."

Finishing the call not bothering to say goodbye he sighed his shoulders slumping as he rubs his hands over his face to have them rest at his knees. Caroline smiles the sheet drooping low down to her hips as she crawled over to him on the bed to rest behind him.

Her hands reach out to caress his back before, her lips leaving long drawn out opened mouth kisses from his neck, down his spine. "Good Morning, husband." She giggles wrapping her arms around him, her breast rubbing up against his back.

"Morning, my love."

"What's wrong?," she asked brings her hands up to massage his shoulder which brought out a groan from her husband, "You seem stressed, tense." Her thumbs dug into the tense muscle of his broad shoulders making him relax and hum for more.

"Nothing for you to worry about sweetheart." His head fell back and she kissed the back of it, massaging his neck relieving the knotted muscle there.

"But I do worry, I don't want you taking on too much." He kissed his back again her hot mouth working him into a frenzy. This time he didn't answer her, the pleasure of her hands and mouth was enough. Worried that if they were to argue she would relinquish the hold she has on him.

"Let me take care of you." She whispered kissing his earlobe she ran her hands down the front of him. Playfully rolling his nipples between her thumbs before drifting lower. Usually Klaus hated giving up his control, the past month before the wedding had been completely stressful and the way she was making him fell right now was too good to make her stop.

Caroline hands found the knot Klaus used to keep his towel from dropping and she untied it, revealing him bare to her wandering gaze. He was already hard and ready for her, his erection sprung upwards begging to be played with. As Caroline caress his thighs, she kept kissing and nibbling at his neck making his body tingle with anticipation.

"Stop teasing." He ordered but stayed still in place waiting for Caroline to make her move. She was such a goddess as she giggles feigning innocence as he knew her thoughts were anything but.

Her left hand left his knee to graze his swollen length gathering his pre-cum with her thumb, tasting him on her tongue as she sucked her finger into her mouth, making a pooping sound right by his ear before moaning. "Yummy." She whispered mischievously making his body tense, tried to hold by a groan but it ripped from the base of his throat causing her to smile.

"Do you want me to play with you Nik?" she asked seductively kissing his shoulder blade before licking up a trail from there to the back of his ear, he shivered.

He breathed heavy as her hand made it way down his chest scratching him with her nails and rested at the base of his cock. Her right left his thigh to grab him at his tip squeezing softly making him whimper. Teasing him at his base Caroline rubbed him slowly setting a rhythm of strokes which made him grip on her thigh behind him. His head falling back in the process.

He likes it she can tell.

Grabbing hold of him completely she rubbed his wetness down his shaft, his balls contracted as she did this, he moaned again as she continued to suck on his earlobe. Caroline was extremely wet at this stage, more turned on at the fact the he was a whimpering mess in her arms.

She wanted to taste him, quickly as she could she let go of him and moved off the bed to kneeled down in front of him on the floor his erection dangling there in front of her face, she licked her lips.

As this point he was leaning on his elbows watching her stare at his length, slowly but firmly she took hold of his base lifting his tip to her lips where she sucked, the velvet flesh felt amazing in her mouth. He tasted smooth and rich. She could do this all day. He moaned thrusting his hips in reaction.

Caroline realised that he wanted more control so she lifted her free hand which was caressing his thigh to grab his hand and bring it to her head of blonde curls, signalling that she want him to control the pace as she went. He obliged locking a handful of locks in a fist and rocking his hips into her pretty pink mouth. He moaned as her tongue swivelled around him loving the wetness of her mouth. She pulled back before spitting on his length coating it, he didn't know he enjoyed that until she did it.

With him in her mouth again she could tell he was close to his release, drawing back until almost the tip was out of her mouth before she retracted and took him fully into her mouth, down her throat.

"God Caroline." She yelled out his fist got tighter in her hair, he was trying to hold on but it was no use as she swallowed around him with his cock still lodged in her throat, she moaned and he exploded her mouth. He groaned out loudly and fell back onto the bed shaking as white hot steaming pleasure shot out of him and down Caroline's throat.

He tasted so yummy as she pulled back, her hand still working the last remaining drops out as he shook with his release breathing heavy as the last remaining squirts rested on her lips and tongue she licked them and moaned at the taste. They both climbed back up the bed and she rested against him in the pillows. Snuggling up to his chest she sighed, content with just lying with him for the rest of her immortal life.

"I love you, my wife," he breathed heavily his chest rising and falling rapidly trying desperately not to so how much she affected him.

She giggled an innocent smile. "You're welcome, my love."

They spent the rest of the remaining summer of their honeymoon in peace and pleasure, just liked they planned.

**What did you think? Review?**


End file.
